


Four Timelines

by ColdHiddenBlade



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, ColdHiddenBlade Story
Genre: Foursome, M/M, Multi, m-rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside a realm like a mix of Heaven, every possible era and the Animus Desmond owns a pub that links the worlds and allows everyone from every timeline to travel where ever they fancy, this is how he met his Ancestors and befriended them. And this leads to more then just friendship. Sexual Content. Request from QueenCandy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Timelines

_This couple/s were requested by_ **QueenCandy** _, I have also put in a small guest appearance of my future AC3 OC, Loren Smith, so keep your eyes open_

* * *

 

It wasn't really heaven, more like a world created by those who came before so humanity could live on even in death. The world was like all the eras from were linked together and when one of the Assassins from Desmond's bloodline died something morphed the world more and added to it.

Desmond cleaned a glass with a smile, it was like another world were one never had to worry about death, possibly linked to the realm all the Assassins of their special bloodline went after kills that were more important to them.

"Desmond." Ezio's thick accent broke the man out of his thoughts, Desmond didn't realise he was standing there wiping the glass for almost an hour thinking. The Italian Assassin sat and Desmond got about mixing up the man's favourite drink, "Grazie."

Right after Ezio arrived, Altair and Connor came down the stairs from the pubs upper rooms where the different worlds were all connected. The pub had become almost like a station, from here they could go anywhere and the old age Assassin's and others from their era took to this with excitement. The pub got crowded with thousands of people passing through to go somewhere they wanted in either timeline without the need of a ship.

A few people Desmond recognised from his time and others had come by, such as Washington, Clay, Haytham, Malik and Leonardo Da Vinci. Also a woman he once saw on Rebecca's files as an Australian Assassin who had vanished two years before Desmond was captured, she had walked down to his pub through one of the many doors as naked as a new born to order a drink before returning from where ever she came from with the most haunting expression.

Before he could get distracted again with his thoughts, Desmond made the two other men drinks and leaned on the counter. "Hello, what's new?"

Ezio and Desmond sniffed in humour as Connor and Altair gave the sourest expressions, they were not going well with their families and needed time away.

"How have you been Desmond?" Ezio struggled out the man's name with his accent, "You have been here a very short time, a week in the vecchio tempo."

"It's odd, just the other day I served drinks to George Washington, Abraham Lincoln and King Richard the first." The men all chuckled in understanding, every one of them had met someone they admired in the past and it had been an experience never to forget.

The four men drank their drinks together while laughing, people passed through without a care of the four. "I want to show you all something." Ezio sculled his drink and waited for the others before leading the way, he opened a door after a moment of thought and gestured the others through. Altair walked in with head high followed by Connor then Desmond, Ezio entered and closed the door behind him.

"Amazing, you created this?"

"With a little help from Leonardo, he gave me quite a few grandi idee." Ezio looked proud of the small world he created, "After a bit of testing I was finally able to finish it and get its doors connected to you guys."

Desmond was grinning as he peered out the open doors, it was like a Italian villa style mansion mixed together with styles from different eras, possibly what Leonardo assisted in as he was learning from different artists throughout time and different architecture.

Outside was an endless green plain like the area around Rome, it stopped at the mountains where the white 'fog' showed the border of Ezio's small world. On the hill the villa was there were trees like Weeping Willows with branches covered in beautiful red leaves and white flowers, the breezed in the gentle wind sending flowers and leaves floating in the air and into a small pond just outside the widely open doors.

Connor explored the villa curiously while Altair just looked about at some things. He had seen the villa in its early stages, Ezio had been working on and off of it for hundreds of years. The Italian Assassin was constantly giving up and not coming back to it for years.

The youngest of the four looked giddy as he breathed in the scent of roses and other flowers, though there were none visible in the area besides the trees. Ezio grinned happily at Desmond's interest and joined him at the doors to feel the wind in his long fringe.

All of them pulled off their hoods to relax in the soothing atmosphere, "I thought this would be a perfect place to escape our families when it gets too hard."

"So this is all for us?" Desmond looked up at the taller Assassin and got a smile in return.

"All for my fratelli preferiti!" The Italian threw his arms wide and spun, Connor snorted in light humour and Altair sighed with a small smile. They all needed a place like this as the endless time made them exhausted.

A small laugh came from Desmond making the men's faces brighten in relief, since coming here the youngest of them had been so depressed. Unlike the others, he came here without having close family or friends, he had met his grandparents but he didn't really know them well. He was alone until his parents and friends joined the world and it wasn't known how long that would happen.

With a wide smirk Ezio moved towards Desmond with a purpose making the young man look slightly nervous. With their arms crossed Connor and Altair watched with frowns while wondering what the Italian was going to do, they huffed in amusement when the Italian Assassin kissed Desmond.

His dark brown eyes went wide, Desmond went into a moment of shock as Ezio kissed him. Warm hands cupped Desmond gently on his jaw, the Italian was gentle and the bartender couldn't help but give a sighing moan allowing the man to slip in his tongue.

The kiss deepened when Ezio realised Desmond was not going to push him away and was actually willing to kiss him back. They pressed against each other as their tongue rubbed the others in a desire filled kiss.

Connor and Altair leaned against the wall and a table to watch with small smirks. They too had been caught off guard by the Italian's confidence though they hadn't kissed back at first, Connor had punched the Italian's stomach in reflex and Altair had thrown him off a building, but after their startled surprise passed they were willing to kiss the man.

Everything was heating up and turning fuzzy, Desmond felt Ezio removing his jumper and hands stroked across his stomach under his shirt making him moan. The hands then went to his jeans and undid them without a struggle, the Italian had gotten used to the clothing of the modern age after a few modern lovers.

Moans escaped every single one of them when Desmond's hardness was let out for their eyes to hungrily see, the two observing grew restless and moved forward while removing their own robes. Connor went behind Ezio and helped him out of his armour so the man didn't have to break his kissing.

When the Italian and Desmond were half naked they pulled away from the kiss breathlessly, Altair tugged Desmond's shirt off his torso and began to mouth up and down the man's back in warm kisses. Connor did the same for Ezio while also running his nails up and down Desmond's chest. Clothing was scattered everywhere across the floor or thrown onto furniture as the four men merged together in a moaning mass of flesh.

Desmond sighed as Ezio nibbled at his neck and leaned back into Altair's firm chest, three sets of hands touched every part of his skin. One of the pairs moved down to stroke his hardening shaft and fondle his balls making him moan, Ezio chuckled against his neck meaning it was him.

With one hand, Altair reached down and stuck two fingers into Desmond's hole making the man moan and arch, his breathing was coming out in pants as Altair slowly pumped in and out his fingers to stretch the young man. Connor pressed tightly against Ezio's back and began to kiss Desmond over the Italian's shoulder, slowly he grinded against the man's arse making them both moan.

Slowly they lowered to the ground to get into a comfortable position, Altair laid back on the floor so his head was between Ezio's feet. Desmond crawled onto him and took the Syrian's dark shaft into his mouth, he moaned deeply as Altair did the same for him. They sucked each other at the same pace while the other two knelt down to prepare themselves.

Holding the bartenders hips and raising his arse a little more, Ezio pushed his shaft into Desmond's hole with only a little bit of hindrance and sighed as the warm walls held his pulsing flesh tightly like a clamp. Behind him Connor stroked his own shaft and pushed his tip into Ezio.

The Italian started to thrust steadily into Desmond making the native slide fully in, without waiting Connor kept up with the pace easily. The half Mohawk Assassin grabbed Ezio's hips and held tight with his fingertips as he sighed in pleasure, he kissed the Italian's nape and ran his lips lightly over the man's shoulder blades drawing out shivers and moans.

Desmond groaned around Altair's shaft and bobbed his head a little more desperately, the feeling of being sucked and fucked made his feel giddy and dizzy with lust. He had been with men before but only ever with one, never with multiple lovers at the same time. And god how he wished he had.

A tongue rubbed against his tip making Desmond jerk his hips and gasp, Altair chuckled as he removed his mouth to give open kisses up and down the bartender's shaft. The man kissed and sucked at Desmond's balls drawing out a deep guttural moan before taking the hot flesh back into his mouth to return to sucking it, the Syrian repeated his actions every so often.

Desmond was panting louder now at the pleasure and was struggling to keep giving Altair's shaft attention as he was shocked with pleasure making his body tremor. With a shaking hands Desmond began to pump the man's base and press a palm tightly against the man's balls. Altair moaned deeply at those actions making Desmond's shaft twitch and tingle at the vibrations, the young man was not going to last much longer.

And the others knew it when they heard Desmond's moans becoming high pitched whimpers and when his body began to tremble with the overload of pleasure, Connor and Ezio quickened their pace and Altair held tightly to Desmond arse as he bobbed his head to their speed.

Moaning loudly, Desmond sucked harder at Altair with desperation to give the Syrian pleasure and make him release. Because Desmond wasn't confidant he could continue giving the other man pleasure when he comes, already it was difficult to keep going. His fingers stroked and tightened as the pleasure became painful, Desmond was trying to hold on and it burned.

Sighing in relief as Altair moaned and came, Desmond lifted his head away to cry out loudly as he followed swiftly, the Syrian's release along with drool dripped from his mouth as he couldn't swallow everything down due to his eye rolling pleasure. An eruption of shudders spasm across his muscles as Ezio continued to slam into his arse.

"Me tutto prendere in amore." Ezio sighed out as he felt his release rising, pressing deep he came into Desmond's pulsing walls and moaned as he laid across the young man's back to catch his breath. Like the beast he was known as, Connor continued to slam in and out with tight lips as he concentrated on his own pleasure.

Pushing down at Ezio's lower back, Connor made the Italian angle so he could slam harder. The three other men moaned as they were jerked against each other and the floor, the speed Connor was going at made Ezio slip in and out of Desmond's slick hold making him harden again and release long sighs.

"Piccolo Lupo, io verro di nuovo…"Connor ignored Ezio's warning tone, unable to understand the words besides 'Little Wolf' as he built up his own desire to let it all out in one big release.

The walls shook as Connor howled out something in his native language and slammed in one more time, his warm thick come filled Ezio's arse and dripped down the man's thighs. Altair moaned as he licked what he could reach as the half Mohawk slumped against Ezio's back.

Slowly once they were all calm, the four moved back and sat of the floor with light chuckles. The Italian leaned against the native's chest and spread his legs with a sigh. Connor gave Ezio's hardness a smirk, knowing full well that was his fault. Altair leaned down and took the member into his mouth to give it attention.

Throwing his head back against Connor's shoulder, Ezio moaned and squirmed in pleasure. Desmond watched as he licked Altair's release from his lips with lust hooded eyes, this was an experience he would very much like to repeat.

Crawling around like a weak child, Desmond kissed Connor making the darkest skinned man moan and kiss back with a fighting tongue. They barely registered Ezio's cry as the Italian came, too busy they were sucking and biting each other's lips.

After a moment the four fell to the ground in a sprawling heap of limbs as they relaxed against the cool ground to give their burning skin some relief, lightly they all gave each other feathery kisses along jawlines and throats bringing out soft grunts and moans.

Closing his eyes as Ezio and Altair wrapped their arms around him almost protectively, Desmond sighed and smiled. Connor leaned on his hand while running slowly soft patterns across Ezio's hip to watch the similar looking men drift between awake and sleep.

Ever so slowly as to not disturb them when snores filled the air, he rose and dressed while tiptoeing around, going through the door they had entered he exited into a broken down hut in the middle of the forest he created to begin hunting for a deer or some hares.

He always got a ravenous hunger and a desire of the hunt.

* * *

 

**Translations:**

Grazie = Thank you

Vecchio tempo = Old time

Grandi idee = Great ideas

Fratelli preferiti = Favourite brothers

Me Tutto prendere in amore = Take me all in love

Piccolo Lupo, io verro di nuovo = Little wolf, I will come again


End file.
